Come See About Me
by Kelsbury
Summary: Pretty. Cupcake. Blue. Taste. Alibi...A series of One-Shots based on One-word prompts about the lovable Kuki and Wally! (Warning: Swearing!) I'm taking requests!
1. Pretty

_Pret•ty /ˈpritē/ (Adjective)_

_Attractive in a delicate way without being beautiful._

* * *

It was a man's changing room tradition – trash the opposing team, make fart jokes, and go into in-depth discussions of the female population of the school.

"There's something about the way she moves, all soft and gentle that just makes me want to break her in, you know?" A round of cheers followed this statement and Wally opened his locker with such force that it bounced off of Wilson's beside him and almost slammed shut again.

"Oh man, if I could just get my hands on her. I'd love to be the one to pop that cherry!" Marcus exclaimed, jumping up on the bench and he began slow thrusting the air, his hands held in front of him as if his fingers were clutching onto hips. His teammates laughed and jeered, before Watson screwed the lid off his water bottle and upturned it over Marcus' head, drenching the guy.

"Come off it! I bet that some guy got there first."

"Or girl!"

"She's Asian, right? I've heard that they're into some kinky shit!"

"Only downside is that she has small boobs."

"Nah, I reckon there's a good handful there. And she has legs that go on for miles."

Wally could feel the anger slowly rise in him, but he stomped it down, breathed deep and slowly, focusing on the fact that his inhales were cooler than his exhales. He reached into his locker and grabbed his bandages and he began to wind the off-white material around his knuckles as he sat on the bench behind him, his back to his football team-mates.

"You're being unusually quiet over there, Beatles!" Brian shouted out, slapping his hand against Wally's shoulder.

"I don't have a lot to say." Wally said with a forced calm, slowly, slowly, slowly winding the white bandage around his left hand, counting to ten in his mind, just focusing on the action and ignoring the words…

"Come of it, Beatles!" Harry jeered, leaping onto the bench beside him, his legs on either side, "you always have something to say about the pretty girls – Hell, you've deflowered most of them!" This was met with a chorus of laughs and Wally smirked, curling his fingers into a tight fist, shadow boxing the air in front of him, his muscles flexing.

They weren't completely wrong; Wally thought as his carded his fingers through his blonde hair, letting the strands of his shaggy cut fall back into his eyes, he usually _did_ have a lot to say.

But not about her. Never about her.

Kuki Sanban was that one girl in the school that most guys wanted, but only one or two of them had a chance with – So far, only Patton Drivolsky had been so lucky as to date her, but that didn't stop other guys trying.

Wally wouldn't try. There was no point. He knew, in his gut that he wouldn't have a chance with someone as beautiful and pure as her, that he would taint her life, leaving a wretched stain that she'd never be able to scrub clean on her reputation.

The resident badass with the purest girl – that was not an equation that had a decent answer. Instead, it would cause tears, heartbreak and broken promises and Wally just knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with hurting her like that.

She wasn't pretty, like Harry had foolishly called her – she was beautiful. Much too beautiful for himself, Wally thought as Watson made another derogatory remark towards the tiny Asian girl and his fist flew out on instinct, connecting sharply with his jaw, sending him reeling back. And she was much too beautiful for this group of saddo's.

xxx

**A/N:** _This is a new series that I'm starting which, I'm guessing you can tell by the summary, is one-word prompts - None of the chapters/one-shots will relate to each other, and most of them will be AU's (the biggest one being Nigel doesn't leave for the GKND and will be present in most of these...I have a soft spot for Nigie.) _

_You're welcome to send me some prompts if you want, just a random word and I'll write a One-Shot based off of it :D_

_Thanks for reading! _

_Kelly xxx_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own KND._


	2. Cupcake

_**cup•cake**/ˈkəpˌkāk/(Noun)_

_1. A small cake baked in a cup-shaped container and typically iced._

_2. An attractive woman (often as a term of address)._

* * *

Kuki _loved_ sweet things – she much preferred the taste of smooth, sugary goodness to a hot, spicy flavouring that set her tongue on fire.

Not that she didn't like it, she would just much rather eat a cupcake.

But cupcakes weren't the only sweet things that Kuki was found of.

It seemed that if you looked back at her short dating history, all of the boys on it were undeniably sweet to the core.

First there had been Patton Drivolsky. He was her first boyfriend in her Junior year and for all of his army training and the drills that he put the football team through, he was kind and gentle and he always treated Kuki with respect and she loved being with him.

Then there was the brief relationship that she'd had with Nigel Uno at the beginning of her senior year. He was impatient, hard-working, calm and someone who Kuki had felt an instant bond with, as if she'd known him for forever. That might be why she just knew that underneath the smart, leader façade that he had that he was affectionate, tolerant and willing to go on adventures with her. He too felt the heart-breaking pang that was his lost childhood, just as she did and they stayed firm friends well after their relationship had, ultimately, ended.

And her last (and current) boyfriend was so macho, tough and some people thought that he was rude, mean and a stereotypical bad-boy…and they would be right. But that wasn't all Wallabee Beatles was. In fact, once you got to know him, he because the sweetest of the lot – he gave Kuki his hoodie if he had even an inkling that she was cold, would walk her home in the dark and was fiercely protective and loyal to his friends. It's a shame that people don't see that about him, just write him off because of what he shows people…If only people cared enough to see the sweet boy underneath, the bumbling, awkward boy who was so flustered on their first date the he dropped the menu and spilled her drink over the table.

Speaking of Wally…Kuki grinned when she caught sight of him in the hallway and he made his way over to her, sliding his arm around her shoulder with ease as she leant into his side and he pressed a kiss to her temple. The sweetest thing about Wally was his open affection to her, how the way that he felt about her was written across his face, sparkling in his green eyes.

He was the sweetest thing in Kuki's life and she loved him.

Although cupcakes did give him a run for his money.


	3. Blue

_**Blue**__ /blo͞o/_

_1. (Adjective)_

_Of a color intermediate between green and violet, as of the sky or sea on a sunny day._

_2. (Noun)_

_Blue color or pigment._

_3. (Verb)_

_Make or become blue: "the light dims, bluing the retina"; "blued paper"; "the day would haze, the air bluing with afternoon"._

* * *

When Wally came to school in a blue hoodie, Kuki just stared at him in shock, her jaw dropping as her dark eyes followed his path down the hallway, her hand still curled around her locker's handle.

The pale blue fabric looked clean, spotless, _new_ – not at all like his old, vibrant, stained and ripped hoodie that he wore on a daily basis. He'd been wearing an orange hoodie since childhood and now, what he'd replaced it with a blue one?

Kuki didn't even realise that she was glaring until Wally had already passed her, heading to his first class of the day…Or, wherever he hung out to avoid his first class of the day.

That hoodie, the one piece of fabric had seen Wallabee Beetles through everything – through his successes and his failures, his relationships and friendships, his adolescent and his childhood and now, now he was throwing that away, hanging it up and saying "well, you were cool, but I think I'm gonna leave you now, leave you here to collect dust."

Kuki breathed deeply and slowly closed her locker door, shaking her head at herself. It was pretty cold today, maybe his orange hoodie was in the wash, so he just threw on the blue one, or maybe his Mom had bought it for him and had forced him to wear it today. Yeah, that was it - that was all it was, she told herself, he'll be wearing that good old orange hoodie tomorrow.

But he wasn't. Or the next day, or the day after that or even the day after that; she wasn't entirely sure why that annoyed her so much, seeing as how she didn't really run in the same social circle as he did or speak to him very often but she still remembers their adventures when they were kids. She remembers how they always hung out together and looked after each other…But now that they were in High School, their small group had scattered across the school and they found themselves with new friends…but that didn't mean that he should forget about it. All of them still wear their token, that one thing that they carried from childhood to teenage years: Nigel Uno still wore his sunglasses, Hoagie Gilligan was never without his flight goggles, Kuki herself still wore a green, oversized jumper and Abby would rather drink wasps then leave her hat at home.

So why was Wally giving up his token?

When the next week rolled around and Wally was still wearing that insufferable hoodie, Kuki just couldn't stand it anymore. She practically marched up to him in the cafeteria, ignoring the fact that he was with his new 'friends' and demanded that he talk with her in private. Ignoring the smirk and wolf-whistles, she dragged him outside.

"What is your prob-"

"Why are you wearing that?" She said, her mouth curled in distaste as she pointed at the blue material wrapped around his slim body and Wally looked down at himself slowly, his eyebrow raised.

"It's me hoodie. Now, can I go or –"

For the second time, she interrupted him. "Doesn't our childhood mean _anything_ to you anymore?" She asked in a small voice, terrified of the answer.

Her question seemed to have stopped him short and he blinked at her, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. They stayed that way for a while, the breeze gently brushing against them and Kuki huddled into the green fabric of her jumper, unsure if it was to escape the chill or escape his answer.

Eventually he hung his head and sighed, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "Kuki, it's not like that."

"It was supposed to be with you to the very end – your touchstone, your base, your starting point. You were supposed to go back to it, soak up the knowledge that it was still with you, but you just…You replaced it. You hung it up and left it and that wasn't fair." She said sadly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at the ground.

"No." He agreed, "it wasn't."

"It was always gonna be there." Kuki sniffed dejectedly, sitting down on the blue bench that rested against the cafeteria wall.

Wally sighed again before sitting beside her and Kuki had memories of older times, when they were sat together on the couch in Nigel's tree-house, play-fighting over who had power over the remote or when they would sit with the team, them always in the middle, together.

"You know, I loved that hoodie." Wally said, running his hands through his blonde hair, "you're right. It was a…a beacon for me, a test from when I was a kid, asking if I could really stay _young_…" he rested his knees on his elbows, his hands clasped between them, "but then I woke up one morning and I realised that it wasn't safe out here anymore. Be it through fights, or parties, or girls with their stupid make-up or the stupid weather, I couldn't protect it. There's a lot to being a teenager, you know, and it was slowly starting to chip away at it, to ruin and stain it, trying to claim it as its own."

Kuki frowned as she listened with rapt attention, her head tilted to the side, a lock of her dark hair falling from her shoulder, gently being tousled by the wind.

"So I left it at home. Where it was safe." He nodded once, as if to emphasis his point, before he said, "it's hard, Kooks, to stay young in a world that's trying to force you to grow up."

There was a heavy silence that settled over them, and Kuki felt guilt and annoyance at herself well up, starting to bubble like boiling water. "I'm sorry." She said at last, letting her dainty hand rest on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to over-react. I just…"

"I get it. Don't worry about it." Wally stood up and stretched before turning to head back into the cafeteria, his hand reaching for the door handle before he turned to look back at her. "Do you…err…you hungry? Lunch is on me," he shrugged, his fingers curling around the metal handle as his green eyes focused on her though the strands of his hair. A wide smile brightened her face as she jumped up, heading to his side, her hair flowing behind her.

When he came to school the next morning, Kuki ran to hug him when she saw that he was bundled in loose, orange, fabric. It was as the pieces of their childhood were falling into place again when Nigel grinned at them and later on, Abby sidled up to Wally, teasing him about Kuki and Hoagie leaned over in chemistry to ask for gossip, his voice teasing.

Our childhood never really leaves us – an old, faded, orange hoodie and old friends are proof of that.

xxx

**A/N**: _Just a quick note - it isn't the same orange hoodie that he's worn since he was ten...There's no way it would fit him! I used an orange hoodie as a symbol from his childhood, not his actual orange hoodie :D_

_Thanks for reading!_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own KND_


	4. Taste

_**Taste**__ /tāst/_

_1. (Noun)_

_The sensation of flavour perceived in the mouth and throat on contact with a substance._

_2. (Verb)_

_Perceive or experience the flavour of._

* * *

Wally feels that he should be grossed out by the fact that he _kissed a girl_.

Especially since that girl is girly, cuddly and is in love with those stupid Rainbow dorkies. But he isn't, strangely enough.

He doesn't know if it's because it's Kuki or if it's because of the way that she tastes.

See, now, that should be a really gross thing to say – _the way she tastes_…It makes it sound like he ate her, but he didn't. It's just that she tasted like cotton candy and rainbow monkey cereal, and that tasted really good.

He also feels that he should be grossed out by the fact that they were senior citi-zombies at the time, but again, he's not. He doesn't seem to mind really, considering that he's kinda secretly wanted to do that for ever and, if being evil (even momentarily) gave him the courage that it took to act, then he was weirdly thankful for it.

That was two years ago and they hadn't kissed or discussed their kiss since, but they both knew. They both remembered, their eyes telling the other so, their actions speaking even louder.

But now…Now he was going to forget.

"Happy Birthday, Numbuh Four." Numbuh 362, Soopreme Leader of the Kids Next Door saluted him, and the operatives all sat in the auditorium followed her move…Some of them were even crying. "You will be missed."

He glanced over his shoulder at his fellow operatives, the only two left: Numbuh One and Numbuh Three. Nigel was saluting, along with the rest of the organisation, but Kuki…Kuki had a horribly blank face, her eyes seemingly looking _through_ things and not at them.

He closed his eyes as he felt his heart twist, each beat telling him that _this is it…_

_Last Chance._

This whole…situation was just so stupid – They both _knew_, they knew how they felt about each other, but they never did anything about it, thinking that they'd have _time_…

_Last Chance._

Well, now time has run out.

Guards appear at his sides and lead him out of the auditorium, the cheers and yells of his fellow comrades echoing around the arena, tugging his lips up into a grin. At least he'd be remembered, even if he couldn't remember anything.

His teammates were allowed into the pathway leading to the Decommissioning chamber, for a final, private goodbye. Even the guards and Numbuh 86 turned away, allowing them their time…Their last time.

_Last Chance._

"Well Numbuh Four, it has been…An honour serving with you." Numbuh One offered his hand, but after a moment of just looking at the proffered hand, Wally reached forward and hugged him, his arms around his shoulders as he willed the tears not to fall.

He'd cried at both Hoagie and Abby's decommissioning, he didn't want to cry at his own. "I'll miss you, Wally." Nigel said sadly and Wally tightened his grip once before letting go and, taking a deep breath, he turned to face her.

And nearly crumbled on the spot. She was already crying, but not Kuki crying – not the waterfalls of tears that made him wish he carried an umbrella everywhere he went, no this was different, this was…this was heart-breaking crying, and isn't that just poetic? A broken heart at twelve…Is there even such a thing?

The shattered feeling in his chest, behind his ribs told him that it was. "Kooks, I –"

He didn't even finish what he was about to say before she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck, her fingers buried in his hair – he reacted instantly, his arms winding around her waist as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

He didn't shush her, didn't get annoyed at her and he didn't try and throw her off him. He turned his head into her long, black, shiny hair and breathed her in – she smelt like strawberries. But she tasted like cotton candy and rainbow monkey cereal, and he couldn't help but wonder if she still did.

He acted on impulse, moving back slightly to look into her teary, honey brown eyes. He wasn't sure who acted first (did he lean down or did she crane her head up? Did it matter?), but before he knew it, their lips were pressed together in a frantic, almost desperate kiss.

_Last Chance._

He let out a small laugh, mid-kiss, when the flavour of cotton candy and rainbow monkey cereal settled on his tongue and a single tear broke through, tracing a path down his cheek and dripping off his jaw to land on her green jumper.

They broke apart when the need to breath became too much and he pressed his forehead to hers, in a silent, final goodbye.

One of the guards took his shoulder and he moved back after shooting a glare his way, his eyes flicking back over to Numbuh One, whose eyes were red and who had tear trails on his face. "Take care of her."

It wasn't a demand, it was a request. Nigel nodded and Wally knew that he would.

The guards pulled him back, away from her and he resisted the urge to yank back, to punch them. He was forced to turn away, pushed towards the decommissioning chamber and Kuki's sobs increased in crescendo, echoing in his ears and, he was pretty sure that they would haunt him for a while, whether he remembered her or not.

_How could he forget her?_

He was strapped to a chair and he half-heartedly pulled at the restraints, sending a glare Numbuh 86's way.

"Numbuh Four of the Kids Next Door, you have been scheduled for immediate decommissioning on your thirteenth birthday," she read him his rights and he craned his neck up to see if he could glance a final glimpse of his teammates.

He couldn't.

"Goodbye, Numbuh Four."

xxx

"The reason that you're still single, mister, is because you're picky!" Wally raised his eyebrows at the oriental girl opposite him who was waggling her finger at him, a mock glare in her eyes.

"Abby thinks she's right." Abigail Lincoln chuckled, pulling the brim of her hat down, "I ain't never seen a guy go through so many girls so fast because of stupid things."

Wally crossed his arms, affronted, "is there a reason that you're ganging up in me or am I just special?"

"If I were you, I'd suggest you just put up with it," Hoagie offered his advice as he sat next to Kuki, practically throwing his lunch tray on the table, "women are always right."

Wally rolled his eyes as he leaned his elbow on the plastic table, holding his head up in his palm. It wasn't that he was picky, per say…He didn't have a list of a thousand things that girls needed to have in order to date him he just…he had one specific thing.

They needed to taste like cotton candy and rainbow monkey cereal.

His eyes slid to Kuki, who was busy laughing at something that Nigel had said, her head thrown back, her laugh long and loud and it brought a smile to his lips. He wondered, not for the first time, if he were to kiss Kuki Sanban, what would she taste like?

Well, maybe one day he might just find out.


	5. Alibi

**al****·****i****·****bi **/ˈaləˌbī/

_1. (Noun)_

_A claim or piece of evidence that one was elsewhere when an act, typically a criminal one, is alleged to have taken place._

_2. (Verb)_

_Offer an excuse or defence for (someone), esp. by providing an account of their whereabouts at the time of an alleged act._

* * *

"I bet it was that Beatles kid…"

"I hear that he broke into the Principal's Office and spray painted all over…"

"Well, I hear that he found a dead body behind the school…"

"Do you think that he put it there?!"

"Nah, but I bet he poked it with a stick…"

"With the way that he goes on, is it any wonder that he would lash out like that…"

"Is it true that he hit a teacher?"

"I'm telling you, it was Wally all right – He's always doing something stupid."

"He's such a loser…"

"I bet he thinks that his name is going down in history for this…"

xxx

"I didn't steal the Vending machine and if I did I wasn't alone." That's the first thing that Wally said once he's ushered to the Principal's office – He's about to drop into his usual chair, put his feet up on the corner of her desk and tuck his hands behind his head, but the scene before him makes him pause. There's blood almost everywhere and Wally immediately feels his own blood leave his face, making him feel faint and dizzy. He stumbled back and his back hit the door, his hand going straight for the door-handle, scrambling in a very un-badass way.

"Not so fast, Wallabee," the Principle said, "we need to talk about what happened here."

"Well can we do it somewhere else?" He asked, his world narrowing on the splatters of blood across the walls, which, not he can see them properly, aren't as big as he originally thought. To him it looked like someone had had a bare-knuckled fight in here, knocking over furniture, slamming into walls and he eased slightly.

Blood from a fight he could deal with. That was fine. That was something that he was _used_ to seeing.

"Where were you last night, Wallabee?" She asked, tilting her head forward, looking over her red, cat-eye glasses at him.

"I was…Wait, you think that I did this?" He asked affronted. Yeah, he was a badass, but he wasn't stupid, and having a knock-out, Fight Club fight in the Principal's office was just plain idiotic.

The Principle just shook her head, her grey hair swaying with the motion, "Just answer the question, Wallabee."

"I was at home."

"Alone?"

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, a growl almost sliding up his throat. "Yes." He said snappishly, his eyes narrowed.

She shook her head again, "I'm sorry, Wallabee, but I must insist that you answer more questions."

He hung his head in frustration, his fingers rubbing the back of his neck.

_Why is it always me? _

xxx

Kuki practically stormed into the Principal's office, blanching slightly at the blood stains on the walls and floor, but it seemed that she knew that they were going to be there because she just shook it off and faced the Principle with a steely glare that had Wally on edge, and he was the badass of the school.

"Why are you still questioning Wally?" She asked and Wally's eyes fixed on the fedora on her head that he had seen Hoagie Gilligan wear a few too many times, her hair gathered up inside. "I know who had that fight in here, and it wasn't him."

The Principle looked shocked at the tiny, oriental girl and Wally stared at her incredulously, his lips parted. _What was she doing?_

"You should have let him go when he had an alibi, but I did some digging and –"

"Miss Sanban, Wallabee doesn't have an alibi." The Principle said with a small smirk on her lips and Kuki whirled around to face him, fire dancing in her eyes.

"Of course he has an alibi!" She practically screeched, her hands finding the front of his hoodie and shaking him with too much force for such a small girl. He frowned down at her, confusion written across his face, his hands moving up to cover hers – he was going to throw her off, but her skin was warm and soft, so let his own fingers press against them…But he still frowned at her, because he was confused as fuck -

His thought process was interrupted when Kuki let go of Wally and he fell back into the chair behind him. He rubbed his chest and glared at her, but she had spun back and slammed her hands on the desk with such force that the thing literally rattled.

While that surprised Wally, the next four words she said almost floored him.

"He was with me."

A sudden, heavy silence settled over the trio – Wally tried to keep the look of shock and admiration off his face as he looked at the girl who he barely knew, but felt like he'd _known_ for forever.

She was all kinds of crazy, and he kind of liked that.

"Miss Sanban, are you…aware of what you're saying?"

"You mean the truth?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice and reached behind her for Wally's hand and he took it after a moment's hesitation. "I was at his house. All night."

His jaw dropped open at that and he had to feign a coughing fit to cover his surprise as she pulled him from his seat. "You might want to go find Joe Balooka," Kuki said over her shoulder as she led Wally away from the blood splattered room and The Principle's half-horrified, half-enraged face. "He can tell you what you need to know."

Then the door closed.

"Kuki, what the Hell was that!"

"Shhh…" She pressed her finger to his lip before leading him down the corridor and away from The Principal's office, and towards the cafeteria. It took Wally a moment before he realised that they were still holding hands but, if she wasn't bothered by it, he wasn't about to complain.

They walked into the cafeteria and sat in the nearest empty table that was surrounded by similarly empty tables, sitting opposite each other, their arms rested on the top, but their hands were no longer clasped together.

He cleared his throat before he leaned forward, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "So, why'd you lie for me?"

Kuki shrugged, one of her hands reaching up for the Fedora on top of her head and twisting it off, her hair falling down her back like a straight, black waterfall and Wally's eyes tracked it, watching the way it curled and swayed, the overhead lighting picking up various shades of brown. He bit his tongue and forced his eyes to look into hers, but she was looking at the fedora, unaware that what she'd done had been so alluring to the teenage boy sitting opposite her. "I know that you didn't do it."

"How?"

"I give you more credit than that." A smile crept up on her face as she pushed the hat toward him slightly, the sleeve of her jumper falling back to show her hands, even if just for a moment. "And I did some investigating. Turns out that Runt and Wilbur thought it'd be funny to run a Fight Club in the Principle's office, you know, right under her nose. But they got a bit too rowdy."

"They're idiots," he mentally shook his head at them, wondering who on this planet would pull a stunt like that...Fight Club? Sure. That's what basement's were for. "You know if word got out about my…alibi…and it probably will, then your reputation will most likely be ruined."

She seemed un-worried about that and tilted her head to the side, her light brown eyes catching his and he was drawn in by the emotion swirling in them – for someone who he'd barely had a conversation with before, she was easy to read.

Difficult to predict though. He liked that. He liked a lot about this girl, he thought as she leaned closer. The tables around them were full of other students now, and some of them had their eyes glued to the couple as if they were a bad car-wreck and, he supposed in a way, they were.

The Badass and the sweetheart – if someone told him that she had woodland creatures help her with her household chores as she sung and danced around, he would believe them. She was sweet, lovable Kuki and he was…He was Wallabee Beatles and he _broke_ everything that he touched.

That thought had him retreating and rising from the bench seat, an apology getting lodged in his vocal chords before she let out a sound of panic and he was being yanked down and he found a set of soft, sweet lips pressed to his dried cracked ones.

His eyes widened in surprise as a silence settled over the student body of Gallagher High – someone dropped their lunch-tray at the shocking display, while someone else hitched a breath and a few more gasped dramatically…But he tuned them all out, instead reacting to the kiss he was being given...should he react or pull away?

He went with Plan A. Just as Kuki was starting to move away, dejectedly, his hand cupped her jaw and pulled her forward almost desperately and she smiled against him, her fingers sliding from the material of his hoodie to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up and towards him, so that she was kneeling on the table and he stood at his full height, putting them at roughly the same level as he nipped her lips with little, sipping kisses, one hand sliding under her jumper, stroking her smooth skin.

At that moment he didn't care that almost every student, and most of the teachers, was focused on them, all he cared about is that she was kissing him, pressing her body against his and he had to resist the urge to moan when her tongue flicked his lips. He broke the kiss and, panting, he took her in. Her hair was slightly messy from the hand that was now buried at the base of her skull, her lips were full and her face was flushed.

As far as he was concerned, she could always be his alibi.

xxx

**A/N:** _There ends the prompts that my sister gave me - I just decided to put them all up at once because the process of uploading annoys me, so I like to do a few in one go to get it out of the way! Even though they aren't connected, you'll see a lot of Badyboy!Wally because he's my favourite. But I will shake their personalities up, especially when I start in on these prompts that my friend just gave me :)_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own KND! _


End file.
